castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Realm
The Lost Realm is the new feature added in version 1.2.61. This new feature offers different challenges and rewards. Lost Realm is also know as the "New World". It is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is located together with the portal. Lost Realm's Portal can be found placed on a two blocks of land which serves as the entrance to the "New World". To enter on Lost Realm Portal 10,000 might is required. This means lower-might players cannot enter the new world. The New World Basic Info Here are some important details upon entering the new world. Level and Experience - As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed. One can get more exp from moving and fighting. increase your level to unlock more area of exploration. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. Stamina (Moving Energy) : Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the sign. Or use Stamina Card . Blue Crystal - This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystal may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. Red Crystal - This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. Form Team - Players may edit hero team to fight in Lost Realm monster battles. Set up of the heroes placement is the same as the set up for Team Dungeons. To edit the set up click the icon and replace each hero given on the tile. Treasure Box - There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rarer versions of the rewards. Exit World - press this icon and you will be redirected back to the main game. Icons On every game mode, we see different icons. Lost Realm also has different Icons which we normally see everytime we enter the world. Here are the following Icons: Info Icon = this icon shows the details of the tile, preferably the war altar tile or the crystal tile information which regards to details or number of production. Move Icon = this icon is for the movement or stamina. It indicates whether to move or use certain amount of movement from tile to tile. Collect Icon = this icon shows when you tap the war altar and the Blue Crystal tile. It indicates collection of certain amount of blue crystals from 2 sources mentioned. Level Up Icon = this icon shows only on Blue Crystal tiles/mines. It indicates to level up the mines for a certain amount of red crystals. Battle Icon = this icon shows everytime the player encounter monster tile or by heading to the war altar if someone has already occupied the said altar. Battle indicates that player can fight for different monsters with different numbers of enemy. Activate Icon = this icon indicates opening chests (bronze, silver and gold) on Lost Realm world. The Map The Lost Realm map starts out as a 5 land tile map in a cross. Every level you gain will add 2 land tiles to the map until you reach level 17. After level 17, the Lost Realm map will no longer expand nor add additional monsters, chests, altars, and blue crystal mines. Tiles Map details Energy & Resources Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. * Every fight takes 1 (a single common hero; very rare), 6, 9, 12 or 15 stamina (maybe even more later on) * Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing * When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) * You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. Gems required to replenish and number of replenishes allowed varies by level. Starting at level 1 you are allowed 3 replenishes; 50, 100, 100. At level 6 you are allowed 5 replenishes the extra 2 have a cost of 150. At level 11, you are allowed 7 replenishes the extra 2 have a cost of 200. At level 16, you are allowed 9 replenishes the extra 2 have a cost of 300. At level 20 you are allowed 11 replenishes the extra 2. (Example progression at level 16: 50, 100, 100, 150, 150, 200, 200, 300, 300) Blue Crystals are used to increase the inscription level of your heroes. Red Crystals are used to increase the production of Crystal Mines or to combine identical crests from the same level into a higher level crest. Crests Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types (ie. 4 level III Slow Down crests can be combined). Crests can be attained as a rewards from each chest opened, monster battle or gained from a Battle Altar. Crest Bags contain one (or two identical) level 1 crest while crest boxes contain level 2 crests of the corresponding rarity. Crest Bag/Box contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. Rare Crest Bag/Box contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. Mythic Crest Bag/Box contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. Here are the Crest Bags and Crest Box. Crest Bags Crests Box Treasure Box The treasure box opened give different types of rewards. If you touch the chest and have the right key it will open and show a question mark. You have to walk to it to get the reward. If you touch it and do not have the right key, the chest will be changed to a chest with a big chain around it. It is not worth walking to it. Treasure Chests Keys to open the Chests Battle Altar This is the location map where the Battle/War Altar happened. It is same location map where Torch Battles are located. Battle Altar - Produces large amounts of Blue Crystals for the one occupying it. Will be under protection for 4 hours after it is successfully occupied. * Trivia: Uniquely producing ray of light upward and sprouting fire if you click/tap the icon tile of the Battle Altar. Upgrade of Battle Altar Each victory in War Altar may help it upgrade. The table below shows the upgrade data for Battle Altar Tips and Tricks 'Resources' Stamina The goal is to be as efficient with your stamina as possible, since stamina is a very limited and valuable resource. Here are some tips. *You need 13 hrs 20 mins to get full stamina. *'Minimize your movement' - Don't run all over the map because you are using up precious stamina. Let's say there is a gold chest, but you don't have a key yet. Don't even bother going to that space. * Don't waste time and stamina repeatedly battling an enemy you cannot defeat. If you have a hard time with 5 elites, don't even attempt the group with 9 Legendaries. * Mine and upgrade crystal mines from a distance - You don't need to be on that specific spot to mine it or upgrade it. Simply just click on the crystal mine to gather or upgrade it. * Prioritize battling heroes over opening chests - When you keep battling, you will gain levels which further expands your map. As you expand your map, you find more battle altars and crystal mines. Thus the faster you expand, the faster you gain resources, which makes leveling up more important than opening chests. You can always pick up the treasure chests later, especially if they are on the way to the enemy heroes. Crystals * Dec 16,14 update changed the value for blue crystals. Leveling inscription from 80-81 is 100,000 and up from there so previous suggestions to sell bags is no longer valid. Controlling Altars and leveling mines is now more important as well. Keys * When you have a large number of bronze keys you should prioritize chests over battle. If you have only a silver or gold chest and no key you can wait and check back periodically until they reset saving your stamina to maximize the number bronze keys you can use until your number of them isn't excessive. (The resetting of chests and hero groups may work similar to battle altars in that other players may be interacting with ones on your map. It is unsure exactly how this is working currently) Battle *Formation is key. Heroes that apply coma give you the best chance to win. * Often, putting three heroes in your front line will split the opponents focus and speed up the proc of all three of them since they are all being hit. This works best when the opponent has 8-9 heroes or three on the front row. Occasionally the opponent will be too few heroes or not have 3 on it's front line and will aggro to just one of your heroes. (Immo and TG top and bottom with a Paladin or possibly other tanks in the middle of your front row works well.) * Pick and choose your battles - Don't pick fights with an all legendary hero line up if you can't beat them. Other * If you move to monster (ex: 3 tiles with 3 stamina ) , and pay for monster fight is (ex: 6 for try with 6 stamina ) it's added as your exp win or lose (3 + 6 = 9 exp added) winning monster also give you level exp * Inscribe your most used heroes - Remember, inscribing boosts the stats of your hero. You might as well inscribe the heroes that you use the most in the Lost Realm so you can become stronger there. Inscribing heroes can also strengthen their proc, like Druid, SM, Minotaur, etc * Inscribe the same heroes you had uncap first. * Start with Druid as he is your Healer and attacker at the same time. Category:Battle Category:Formation